Mighty Ducks: Season 1 episode 27
by strong man
Summary: In this episode, Nosedive had been dating Duke since he turned 25 this year and Duke who was 29 was planning a wedding soon and the team knows it but the big question is that...Wildwing is still on his search for his lost friend


**_This is my first and new story of The Mighty Ducks but I have yet to see the show but I found it's characters to be sexy...mostly the males_**

_**Pairings: **_Canard Thungerbeak/Wild Flashblade, Duke L'Orange/Nosedive Flashblade **(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**M

**_Date:_** October 6 2013

It's been about fourteen since Canard Thunderbeak sacrificed himself and Wild could not get over the thought of losing his best friend

He was sitting sitting on the shill of the window in his room looking at the night sky then sighed

"I just know your out there" He said putting a hand on the glass referring to his partner

Meanwhile, Nosedive was in Duke's arms, legs wrapped around his waist and Duke licked all around his neck while the other moaned then the other male put a hand down his short making Nosedive blush

"All this time that I thought I had feelings for Mallory was really with you" He said breaking the kiss then started back up again

"I would love to explore your strong body" He said slowly rubbing his hand down his chest then looked at him who chuckled and agreed

After that, the two finally made it to Duke's room then Nosedive got down and sat on the bed waiting for his boyfriend but he went into the bathroom to put on some panties

Nosedive was busy getting undressed and thrown his clothes behind the door then Duke came out and leaned against the door

"Well...how do I look" He said before walking up to him the put both his knees on the bed forcing his lover to lay down with a smile on his face but as soon as he was about to say something, Duke cut him off with a single finger and rubbed his hand up on his chest causing him to sizzle then Nosedive roles over

He rubbed his butt in a circler motion making him blush and in a loving sigh, it was pure true love

Nosedive kissed his lover's neck causing Duke to rub his hair in the process

"Promise that we'll stay like this forever" Duke said after kissing his forehead

"Until the day I die" He sweated from the bottom on his heart then they two got up and in the bed with Duke making out with him on the lips

Sex therapy by Robin Tickle started playing when they got down & dirty under the cover involving touching, grunting, moaning and kissing

Meanwhile, Wild was sitting on his bed thinking to himself when he heard noises coming from the former thief's room so he got up, walked out of the room and slowly shimmy along the wall

He peeked around the corner only to see his younger brother laying on the pillow looking at the ceiling and right beside him was his new love interest and when Nosedive was his older brother, he placed the covers over his chest

"If this is what you want then...I support you" He said after sighing but didn't care a much cause all his focus now is finding his best friend before leaving the room

"What was that about" Duke said at a lost

"I think that he was saying that he is okay with me being gay and being with you" He said before kissing him on the cheek but Duke got face to face with him and pinned his arms to the bed

"You like that? He said smiling non-evilly

Yeah" Nosedive said before the other duck started making out with him again causing to squeeze his butt

"That's it...squeeze it good" He said while panting

He then granted his wish and with that, he stroked his hair as well as Duke doing his

"You know..I don't care what Mallory says...your good enough for me" He said rubbing his side in slow motion before smacking his behind making Duke gasps

"I'm sorry..I didn't know" Nosedive said feeling ashamed

"Don't be...it was just unexpected and nothing more" He said before rubbing his chest down forcing a smile upon his face

"Ready for round two" He said being a very dirty duck

"Let's do it" He said sounding like they were on an important mission before they went under the covers for more moaning and grunting

Canard was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling as the song by Celine Dion called "Because You Loved Me" and it made him think of all the times he and Wild spent together then after 4 minuses, he got up and walked to the door but as he opened it...there was Wild standing right in the doorway

"Wild...what're you doi-" He was cut on by a pair of bills press against his lips before suddenly forgetting all his worries

Wild just came into his room and sat on his bed with Canard sitting right beside him

"Listen..I'm glad your alive" He said but his buddy went into the bathroom which made him stop

Was this really happening or just all in his head?...could it be him?

He got up again and ran into the bathroom only to find it empty and that's when he looked around then when he was nowhere in sight, he went to the sink, got some water and splashes it on his face

He put his hands on the counter and panted with sweet but sad relief, it was no doubt now...he was going to find him

Just then, Nosedive approached his big brother wearing his boyfriend's robe

"Wild...you okay dude? he said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Nosedive...I gotta go find Canard alone" He said

"Alone but you'll get killed plus how're exactly going to find him? " He said with wisdom

"That may be but I got to try" He said trying to be suicidal and as much as his young brother loved him, he respected his wished

"If that's what you want then I'll go tell the rest of the team" He said before going out of the bathroom and heading back to Duke's room

Wild just knew that Canard was very lost without him...it was now a dangerous mission but people to crazy thing when their in love

**_Again...I haven't seen the show nor any of it's episodes but as far as I know, I know the plot from the Wikipedia._**

**_What will happen in the next chapter? Will Wild find his friend/possible boyfriend? & Do Nosedive and Duke make a good couple._**

**_Be warned that any hate comments will be deleted as well as the user being blocked do watch your back!_**


End file.
